Drabble Babble
by YuniX-2
Summary: A collection of all my drabbles, as I write them. Most will be HxA, of course.
1. Yogurt

A/N: I thought of this when reading Cafeteria Confessions by deep-voice'06. I started ad-libbing it in my room and I thought it would make a nice drabble. So there we go. Enjoy.

Yogurt

You think you know me Arnold? Hah! You don't even know the half of me! Maybe a third, at best. You think what's behind the mask is all there is to see? Let me tell you something little boy, that's just one layer! I'm like yogurt with fruit on the bottom. You can peel back the lid, but you can't see everything that's underneath. It could be rotten, it could be peaches! You don't know. All _you_ know is that I'm yogurt.


	2. Drowning

A/N: This one is inspired by first and foremost by the following incredible summary for the fic "Pounding" by insanicmanic: "She couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't even breathe." Maybe its my current state of insomnia, but when I read that summary I was like, woah. That's beautiful. It called some really neat images to mind, and since painting in the dark at 5:00AM is a bad idea, I tried to get them out by writing. Without further ado:

Drowning

She was drowning. Someone must have stuck her feet in cement and thrown her off a dock, because that's what it felt like. She was struggling, screaming, crying out, gasping for air – but the water's surface was calm. The things which lied beneath were only hers to know of, and she liked it that way. It was sick of course. She knew she must have masochistic tendencies to be keeping all her messages bottled so tightly. But no one could know what she went through, day after day. It simply was not done. Her pride would not allow it. She sat in the back of the classroom, drawing hearts in the margins of her math sheet, secretly hoping that someone would lean over her shoulder and ask, "what's that?" And then, open sesame! All of her secrets would come tumbling out, one after another, unable to stop, just dying to fall on ripe ears. But no one ever asked. No one wanted to know. If Helga G. Pataki wished to be heard, she would have to scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to. But she couldn't even breathe.


	3. Alternate Confession

A/N: A confession, perhaps in a world where the gang has reached highschool, and Helga has yet to reveal her feelings. Just a very short bit of fluff, really. Nothing all that profound today.

On an unrelated note, why does everyone think Brainy's name is Brian? I'm pretty sure his name is derived from the fact that he's always getting brained by Helga. You know, socked in the head, beaned, _brained?_ It's a word people. Check dictionary . com. Brainy isn't smart, his name isn't Brian, he just gets smacked in the face a lot. It's not that hard to figure out. Crimeny!

Alternate Confession

"Because I'm scared, ok? I'm scared!"

"Scared? Of me?"Arnold asked, raising his eyebrows. "But why?"

Helga pulled at her hair. "Because, Football Head! You're the only boy who's ever managed to make me feel... so..." She let out a growl of frustration. "I hate it! Ok? I just hate it! Sometimes I wish that I could just rip this thing out of my chest and be done with it! Anything has to be better than this constant... constant..."

She turned away, and Arnold put a hand on her shoulder. "Helga?" He asked.

Her face appeared over her shoulder.

"Don't you know by now Arnold?" She sighed. "I love you."


	4. Interference

A/N: I've wanted to use the line at the end of this one in something for a while now. Thanks to a little inspiration from 's fic, Things Fall Apart, I've finally come up with a way to make it work.

Interference

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her."

"What?" Gerald exclaimed, "Do you _want_ to be killed?"

"Of course not," Arnold sighed. "But, I mean... I've never seen Helga so upset before. I'm really worried."

"Arnold," his wise friend replied; calmly, slowly. "Just let this play out on its own. This isn't any of our business, and Helga's the sort of person who likes to handle most things on her own. You'll just get beaten to a pulp, man."

Arnold frowned. "But if Helga did need help, if she _was_ in over her head, she wouldn't say, would she?" he insisted. "She's been so on edge lately, Gerald. I think maybe, maybe something too big for her to handle on her own is happening. I think she's scared to ask for help."

The blond boy pushed back his chair and stood up, steeling himself for what he was about to face. Gerald sighed.

"Arnold, you know how I'm always telling you you're a bold kid?"

"Yeah, Gerald?" Arnold asked, hinting impatience.

"Well, forget it. You're actually insane."


	5. Sunshine

A/N: This piece really should have been a oneshot more than a drabble, but I didn't feel like writing out the descriptions between most of the dialogue. I'd probably cry if I did. I needed to write the parts I did though. The song suits _her voice_ so much better than it every suited a sick mule, no matter how tragic.

Sunshine

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much I... love you._

_Please don't take, my sunshine away."_

"... Helga?"

"Arnold! ...You're up."

"Mhmm..." "I like that song."

"Yeah... Hey, Arnold?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise... promise me we'll see the sun again? Everyone, I mean. Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Sid, Rhonda, the whole class... and... and me. All of us. We'll... we'll all get to see the sun again, right?"

"...?" "Don't worry Helga... The sun always rises in the morning."

_It was raining when Helga left the hospital. On a sudden impulse, she laid her green umbrella down by the side of the brick building. It didn't seem right to leave without doing so. _

_She walked home in the pouring rain._


	6. Castration

A/N: Yeah, I'm still lurking around the fandom. I just haven't had much of anything begging me to write it these days. But this morning I was thinking about what would happen if Gerald ever caught Helga trying to sabotage one of Arnold's dates when they were in high school, and I was so tickled by part of what I came up with that I decided to write it for you all. I think it worked better as a movie in my head, because the dialogue moved faster, but whatever. Enjoy. If anyone even bothers to read this. (I'm well aware that this collection has hardly any reviews, hint hint.)

Castration

"Alright Helga," said Gerald, approaching her and Pheobe at lunch one day, "ever since I called you out on messing with my boy's dates, you've been acting completely whack. It ain't natural, and I hate to say it, but you're actually starting to get to me." He frowned. "Do you need someone to torture that badly? 'Cause if you do... well… I've been thinking, and - I can't believe I'm saying this - but… I guess if you really, _really _need to... you can destroy my life for a while."

Relieved to have finally said what he needed to, Gerald let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. Then he folded his arms across his chest and added, "But this is a one-time offer; don't go thinking you'll _ever_ be getting this chance again."

Pheobe seemed surprised by Gerald's somewhat sacrificial offer, but Helga had the most drole, deadpan expression on her face that he had ever seen. The two of them held each other's gaze for a few moments, until Helga realized that Gerald would not be leaving without and answer. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly, then turned to Pheobe.

When Helga opened her eyes, and her gaze had completely transformed. It swam with sadness and longing, and most of all a meek and somewhat piteous desperation. Pheobe blinked twice, and then gasped.

"R-really?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Helga rested her chin on her arms (which were folded on top of the lunch table) and nodded. "It doesn't matter anymore," she replied "does it?"

But then, fast enough to give him whiplash, Helga's eyes were back on Gerald, fierce and vicious like those of a rabid dog. "As long as Hair Boy here knows that if Arnold ever, EVER finds out what you are about to tell him I will castrate him and then strangle him with his own dick-"

"Um, Helga, castration only involves removal of the testes,"

"NOT THE POINT PHEEBS!"

"Right!" exclaimed the mousey little girl, "Telling!" 


End file.
